Anika Tenshiko
Anika Tenshiko (天使こ あにか, Tenshiko Anika) ''is one of the original characters in the series. She is a http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Jōnin%7CJonin-level kunoichi of http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Konohagakure%7CKonohagakure, but was a villager of http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Yukigakure%7CYukigakure before it was deceased. She is a member of the ANBU and is the half-http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tenshi%7CTenshi ''(Angel) from her father's side. Background Anika was born in the Tenshiko clan in which all the clan members were related, because of their special powers of Ryuu's side. When Anika was born, she wasn't breathing. By default Anika was dead. Then that same second a miracle happended - she started breathing, then crying. After the huge shock and surpride, two scars on each side of her back were spotted. They were said as birth marks, but it was later revealed that those marks were the spots of Angel wings due to the fact that Ryuu was a Tenshi, an all the family memberes had special Tenshi skills from Ryuu. It was then revealed that she came alive as a Tenshi - said taht it was "The Gift of God". Anika was born in Yukigakure - The Village of Snow which was led by Shimokage. The village was attacked by the soldiers of http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Hiruzen_Sarutobi%7CAmegakure in orders of http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Hanzō%7CHanzō; he led Amegakure's forces against Yukigakure to completely destroy it because of the http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Second_Shinobi_World_War%7CSecond Shinobi World War, the village was a great threat, so it was decided for the existance of the village to fade. During the descruction of Yukigakure, it was decided that there must be a Tenshiko, therefor Anika will be taken to Konohagakure, to the Third Hokage's (http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Hiruzen_Sarutobi%7CHiruzen Sarutobi's) care. To start a new life. While Kurami was fighting the soldiers that attacked the Tenshiko family to buy them time and Ryuu protecting the Shimokage, Sayuri took Anika and ran to Konohagakure. When Anika was taken to Konohagakure she lived under the protection of Hokage until she's in the Academy. After Anika was taken to the Hokage's care, Sayuri was revealed to be deadly injured by one of Amegakure's soldiers and that she had no more strenght to stay alive until she's healed due to all the energy and strenght she used to bring Anika to Konoha. Sayuri died after handing Anika to the Hokage. Before the destruction of Yukigakure, Anika lived a normal yet uncomon life for a child. One time she found a dead bird that died out of freeze. After taking the bird in her hands, it came alive. Unfortunately it happened by accident. She tried to heal other wounds, but much to her confusion, it did not work. It was told by Ryuu that the child had no control over such skill yet. He stated that she will take control of it when she's older, once a very stresfull thing in her life will happen, that will unleash such skill. During her time in Konoha, Anika always was a happy and free-spirited girl. On her free time, she always loved to go by ther river and wade in it, to watch the clouds, to stargaze, to play with animals and to learn from nature. The Hokage used to always train her near that river. She learned to control her chackra and walk on water on that river. The name of the river is unknown yet. After graduating from the Academy, Anika was on her first solo mission. She was ordered to diliver a letter to one person. During her mission, she walked through a broken statue that resembled a person. She saw that the statue was with a Kage's hat and a symbol of a village. After seeing that, few memories flashed in Anika's mind. The statue was the Shimokage. At first Anika didn't recognize them, until she saw more to it that meets the eye. She saw the remains of Yukigakure. She then started having flashes of memories of every remain of things from the village she saw. Anika didn't recognize her deceased home village yet, but it seemed very familiar to her. While Anika was in shock and lost in her thoughts, without thinking what she was doing, she followed the path that led to the deadly forest that was near the village. While walking in the forest, lost in her thoughts, Anika was shot with huge poisoned splinters from huge black trees that were in the forest. While Anika was whriling she walked into a deadly quicksand where she was slowly being sucked in. When she thought all hope was lost and gave up on trying because she was too weak due to the poison, she slowly started falling asleep and with all her remaining consciousness she preyed. Before Anika got completely sucked in, she was found by http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Itachi_Uchiha%7CItachi Uchiha who was sent by the Hokage in search of Anika due to the fact she was gone for 2 days. Itachi pulled her out of the sand and carried her back to the village where she was healed by the medic-nins. The Hokage then decided for Anika to live and train with the Uchiha clan until she reaches 15. Not liking the idea, Anika had to agree with anyways. She was taken in by http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Fugaku_Uchiha%7CFugaku and http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Mikoto_Uchiha%7CMikoto. She temporarily became a member for the http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Uchiha_clan%7CUchiha clan. Despite the fact that she had nothing from the Uchiha bloodline and wasn't strong enough to be with the Uchihas, she had much faith in herself and trained hard without break. She was usually trained by Itachi along with http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sasuke_Uchiha%7CSasuke. Two years passed and the Uchiha clan became like a family of her own yet she was still far from a former Uchiha. During her time with the Uchiha clan, Anika decided to take a break and convince Itachi for it too. Itachi declined the offer few times until she simply dragged him to show her around the Village herself, due to the fact she was never released to explore the village until she graduated from the Academy, but in that time she was sent on a lot of missions. Itachi then just simply agreed for one day. While he was showing her around the village, even though he wouldn't admit, he was having fun himself. Anika dragged him around, showing much interest and entertainment in the village. It was shown that she grew very close to him. At first Itachi and Sasuke were like brothers to her, but after the time they both had while exploring the village, Anika grew attracted to him every second they've spent in their activity. She was even sent on a mission with Itachi, to retrrive one missing scroll. During their journey while it was night time, they've set a fire as they both talked about their pasts, their goals, their dreams. On that moment Anika got attracted to him as he to her. Although they still haven't said anything aout it, ignoring their feelings. But even she knew she felt something other than brotherly love for him. Though Sasuke was still like a brother to her. During the Uchiha massacre, she got caught in Itachi's Genjutsu while getting in the way to protect Sasuke from it. His Genjutsu showed her the past, the destruction of Yukigakure, the death of her family, her powers. Then he told her that it was her true past. While she sat there frozen, shocked and depressed he ran out with Sasuke chasing after him. After the massacre and Itachi's escape, Anika was found unconscious on the floor. She was taken to the hospital where she woke up and remembered everything. She then later had an argument with the hokage, demanding to know why he didn't tell her anything sooner, for answers. After the Hokage explained everything to her she was in full shock. The Hokage then handed her a letter from her family with their last words. After she read the letter she stated that it's enough of this drama. She accepted the past and moved on. After hearing that Itachi left Konohagakure, Anika almost completely broke down. She pleaded the Hokage to let her go after him, to let her go in search of him. When the Hokage agreed she searched for Itachi in many places. After days of searching she spotted him. At first she wasn't sure it was him, due to the hat with white stripes all around the hat, hangin down to cover half of the head and a black cloak with red couds which covered the half and that he was also with a partner - Kisame. Kisame intended to kill her, but Itachi just stated that she wan't worth it. After Anika build all her courage, with faith in herself she stoped him. Much to Itachi's surprise she grabbed him by his hand. She scold him for everyhing he has done, emotionally told him how much pain he caused Sasuke, how much he sinned, ect. While he answered only few questions calmly, blankly and with no emotion or care. She was still gripping his hand stating that it's not good enough, he pinned her to a tree with both his hands on both of her sides. He looked angered, with hate, when he raised his hand she shut her eyes waiting for the very slap just, much to her surprise, have him gently touch her cheek. All he said was asked her to take care of Sasuke. He also stated that he was happy that she wasn't an Uchiha, referring to the fact that he had to kill the clan, that he was happy she could live on. With that, he left, while Anika just stood there in frozen. Until that day on, Anika lived on, and became just like a sister to Sasuke, even though he usually put her down. She wasn't sure why Sasuke kept away from her, shutting her down, even though the reason was clear: his feelings for her were other than sibling love, but the feelings that she gave him are only sibling / dear friend feelings. While living on, she spend most of her free time, looking for answers for who she is and what she can do. Personality Anika is a rather passionate girl. She has very sensitive emotions. Sometimes she's rather shy, like during her and Itachi's conversation while they were on a mission, resting. She was shown blushing and modestly talking. But when she's angry, she might even say too much, go too far. She's quite clumsy at times, like during one of her missions as ANBU, she accidentally went the wrong direction, or the time on her other ANBU mission she slipped on some very slippery, unknown liquid that one farmer warned her about, and slid across the room til broke a hole on a wooden wall. She is a dramatic person, yet she's very kind and caring. She's not hyper, but simply a fun and happy girl. Sometimes she can be short tempered, as shown in the time Kiba along with Akamaru scared of a kitten that was petted by her so she chased both of them around Konoha while they were running for their lives. Anika is also a free spirit. She spends most of her time in nature, exploring it, freely running around. Though she's quite religious. Every night she prays, thanks the lord for another beautiful day. She always wears a rosary which her mother gave her before she died. Dispite the fact she usually disagrees with many options, statments, she is actually a tolerant person. She never calls anyone's ideas bad words. She is also very pleasant towards http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_Uzumaki%7CNaruto Uzumaki, undertsanding his pain, though it's quite often that they argue. She's also quite annoying at times, stated by Itachi when she was dragging him to show her around the village, also stated by http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kakashi_Hatake%7CKakashi Hatage while she was demanding him to help her with her own personal things, like help her carry her bags. Though Kakashi thinks of her as an annoying brat sometimes, they're quite close friends. She might act annoyingly around him, but also sweetly, due to her crush on him. Anika is one of the few people who understands Naruto most. She never once judged him nor has she rejected him. When she saw him being beat up by four unknown kids from the village, Anika went to his aid. Though it was quite rarely, but it was shown Anika and Naruto playing, having fun. They're usually shown at the http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Ramen_Ichiraku%7CIchiraku Ramen shop, having ramen. Anika is one of the dearest friends to Naruto. Though she was the first one to understand and comfort him, there was no singn of any other feelings that friendship, beside brother & sister, although Anika stated that she would love to have Naruto as a brother, but she wants to be one of his close friends, so that he could have a friend rather than a family member who can understand and love him for who he is. She is also shown to be really interested by http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Hinata_Hyūga%7CHinata Hyūga's love for Naruto and was trying to squeeze all the information possible, but it didn't bring the two together, due to Naruto's crush on http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sakura_Haruno%7CSakura Haruno and Hinata's enormous pudency. Throughout her time before Sasuke left Honohagakure for power, she was just like a sister to him. Though they didn't share the same blood nor living under the same surname, she was alwayys so sisterly to her, sometimes calm, sometimes bossy and stated by Sasuke, sometimes really bothersome. It seemed she really cared for Sasuke and his well being, but was never shown to be something other than good friend or sibling relationship. Though for Sasuke, he always closed from her, usually ignoring her and pushing her away, stating he doesn't want anything to do with her. Anika always feels heartaching hearing him say such things, but she still hides it with a smile on her face, because she understands his pain completely and somehow believes she can help him, she can let him look the other way and forget about his revange, and live a new life. She knows that there really are people who care for him beside her. It was also seen that even after such tragic Itachi caused them, she still feels something for him and just could't stand thinking of Sasuke killing him. It shows that Anika is very sisterly and forgiving. For Itachi, on the other hand, Anika was shown to have a deep infatuation, but shown as a sweet, calm and patient person rather as a fan girl, though the way she expressed those feelings seemes more like brother & sister kind of love, but at that time she usually exposed those feelings in her minds, asking herself waht is he to her. After spending more and more time with Itachi, Anka found herself being more and more shy every moment, although she tried to put these feelings aside and act more sisterly towards him. It was even shown how she tried hard in her training, intending to impress him. As she continued to hide those fgeelings, Itachi was quite obvious with his feelings for her as well, like shown in the time when she used upo all her chackra and fell from a tree, he suddenly and emotionally reacted and caught her, even though the fall wasn't high enough to kill her, it was shown that he really cared for her wee being. Aside from that, he also went softly in her traingng, rather than like normally being rigor and rasping to her while trraining her. She noticed it and was as confused to why he was getting so gentle with her as she was with her feelings for him. After the Uchiha clan massacre and Itachi just turning her back from her, she thought she alwasy held a grudge against him. Although she herself could tell that Itachi left with her heart, meaning even though he did this and went away, she still feels something for him. Appearance Here will be your OC's appearance. Describe the history of any marks they might have (you can do this in the background of course), their hairstyles, clothing, weapons and other physical traits Abilities ... Kekkei Genkai ... Status ... Part I ... Part II ... Trivia ... * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. ok Reference ... Category:DRAFT